


Again With the Madness

by Xanchez



Series: A Tragedy Unravels [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Maybe the last part to the series, Originally it is, That's all I have right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanchez/pseuds/Xanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His past life gone, he lives a so called normal life. As memories from before are dug up, he falls into despair again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again With the Madness

The boy, remember him? Now he's a man, given a second chance to life. Although past memories forgotten, he has become a leader, enveloped with responsibilities, beleaguered by higher ups. Staring him down with ascetic faces. He becomes a fanatic, enjoying the thrill of killing. Not knowing that his past identity, was of the type he kills. Spasmodically, his memories slowly come back. Lodged with emotions as he remembers who he was, he sees past the friendliness his colleagues show him. Knowing that he has been rused, he's reeled towards darkness. Feeling remorse as he remembers this tragedy again.

> _I'm really happy living like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Last part. You have to read the first story of the sequel for it to actually make sense. Again, it has different vocabulary words, that's why it's underlined. Sorry if it's a bit OC. Kudo's are greatly appreciated!


End file.
